


Breathe

by mormorando (shine)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-30
Updated: 2008-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shine/pseuds/mormorando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings go something like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

Mornings go something like this:

Jaejoong wakes up first and lies there for a little while, a few minutes at most, thinking about which limb he wants to remove from around Yoochun's body first, which loss of warmth will sadden him the least. Most days, it's his hand, moving from Yoochun's back to his cheek, fingertips grazing over the rise of cheekbone and down the slope of Yoochun's jaw. When his thumb paints across the line between Yoochun's lips is when Yoochun stirs, one eye opening and then the other.

And then a smile for Jaejoong to memorize once again.


End file.
